Flower Scenced Coffee
by chocorobot
Summary: Akiteru: 24 años, mesero, buen amigo, hermano mayor, y completamente perdido ante el joven de la florería de al lado.
1. Of Flowers and Missing E's

Como muchas cosas que ocurren en la vida, lo suyo comenzó por curiosidad.

Tsukishima Akiteru, con sus 24 años de edad, trabajaba en un café situado en una calle tranquila, más bien conocida por su estilo vintage y la cantidad de plazas a su alrededor. En su opinión, la parte más linda de la ciudad, y desde que era niño quiso vivir por esa zona aunque sabía que el alquiler era costoso.

Con el paso de los años supo que tener una casa propia en ese barrio iba a ser un sueño lejano, por lo que se conformó simplemente con trabajar ahí. De hecho, su casa quedaba a unos quince minutos en bici, realmente no se podía quejar.

Otra cosa que le gustaba de su trabajo era conocer gente. Al ser mesero, se le obligaba a ser amable, sonreír y, si era necesario, hacer pequeñas charlas con los clientes, cosas que no tenía problema. Sus compañeros de trabajo también eran agradables, aunque sus más cercanos eran menores que él, eso no le molestaba, ya que hacían el trabajo más llevadero. Por todo eso se podía decir que estaba a gusto con su trabajo, pero lo que más le gustaba de él era la tienda que se encontraba al lado del café: la florería.

Esa florería había captado su atención desde el primer momento. Primero, le resultó curioso el cartel en que se leía "FLOWR SHOP". Si bien su inglés no era perfecto, estaba seguro que le faltaba una letra. Después de unos meses de trabajar ahí y que nadie comentara el tema, le preguntó a sus compañeros.

-¿La florería? Nadie sabe por qué le falta la E. Sus precios son elevados, por lo que dinero no creo que les falte. Además, es la que nos provee flores gratis y, como agradecimiento, nosotros le invitamos los cafés. Hablando de eso, antes de irte a tu casa llévale un Espresso al que la atiende, el de pelo negro- le había dicho uno.

De alguna forma le pareció un lindo gesto de parte de la florería, ya que el Café se veía hermoso con las plantas que tenían y le daban un toque único. Después de todo, sabía que sus cafés tampoco eran los más baratos de la cuidad.

Cuando finalizó su turno, agarró la orden que le habían dicho y salió del local. Realmente no conocía a ese chico que le mencionó su compañero ya que, cuando salía a atender las mesas que se encontraban fuera del café, él no traía sus lentes puestos. No era que no le gustara usarlos, sino que se olvidaba de ponérselos. Sin ellos no podía ver mucho más allá de las mesas y todo lo demás era borroso, por lo que deseó que no hubiese más de una persona con pelo negro en esa florería.

La segunda cosa que le llamó la atención ese mismo día fue lo que luego sería su perdición. No sabía por qué, ni cómo, pero en el momento que vio salir a un joven pelinegro con unos ramos de jazmines entre brazos, supo que él era el que buscaba. Esperó a que pusiera las flores en las macetas, usando ese tiempo para repasar lo que iba a decir a sus adentros y dijo:

-Hola, soy del Café de al lado, me dijeron que te traiga esto.

El pelinegro alzó la vista y Akiteru por fin lo pudo ver nítidamente. Pelo negro azabache, corto con algo de flequillo y ojos oscuros con mirada serena. Parecía más chico que él, y pensó que seguro tendrá la misma edad que sus compañeros de trabajo.

-No te veo mucho por aquí. Eres nuevo ¿verdad?-preguntó y, antes de darle tiempo a Akiteru de responder, añadió- Soy Ennoshita, me encargo de la florería, como te darás cuenta.

-Soy Tsukishima- dijo-...Akiteru-se apuró a decir, al recordar que generalmente en el Café se dirigían a él por su nombre, mientras que a su hermano por el apellido, por alguna razón-. Hace unos meses trabajo aquí, aunque me encargo más de las mesas de adentro.

Ennoshita se dirigió hacia el interior de la florería, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que Akiteru lo siguiese.

-Deja el café entre las Hortensias y las No Me Olvides-dijo apuntando vagamente a un punto. Akiteru no sabía absolutamente nada de flores, por lo que escuchar nuevos nombres le pareció hermoso y confuso a la vez. Dejó el café cerca del mostrador de madera que había, esperando que ese sea el lugar adecuado. Ennoshita se había agachado para alzar un saco de tierra y lo llevó al otro lado de la habitación-. Gracias por traerlo. Últimamente no estoy teniendo mucha ayuda y aunque sea un lugar chico hay que hacer muchas cosas- se sacudió la tierra del delantal y le sonrió-. No creo que me dejen entrar así al Café y pedir una mesa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó por acto reflejo. Se hacía tarde y debería irse a casa, pero pensó que se podía quedar unos minutos más.

-Si quieres, puedes llevar esos sacos, los de etiqueta verde, hasta el mueble con los Claveles y colocarlos abajo-dijo sentándose en una silla alta dando un sorbo de su café-, las blancas con bordes rojos- aclaró. Akiteru hizo lo que se le dijo y luego de llevar unos sacos más, se sintió realizado.

-¿Estás cómodo?- le preguntó al pelinegro.

-Hey, tú preguntaste si necesitaba ayuda y yo necesitaba un descanso.

-¿Trabajas solo?

-Generalmente no, manejo la tienda con dos amigos pero uno está de vacaciones y el otro enfermo, por lo que todo el trabajo recae en mí. Aunque es un lugar pequeño somos bastante conocidos ¿no lo crees?

Akiteru supuso que era una pregunta retórica, por lo que solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo "supongo". Miró al rededor de la tienda. Nunca había entrado a ese lugar aunque se pasaba horas en el Café al lado. Unos segundos después recordó qué hacía ahí y reaccionó.

-Por cierto ¿el cartel tiene algún significado especial o fue un accidente?-preguntó, señalando con el dedo hacia afuera.

-¿El cartel? Hablas del que dice "Flower" mal escrito ¿verdad? Un error de Kinoshita con la brocha, se distrajo y nos dimos cuenta una vez que estuvo ya colgado. Hasta ahora pocos clientes se han dado cuenta, por lo que lo dejamos y decimos que es a propósito. Pero como me das café gratis, te puedo decir la verdad-dijo tomando otro sorbo de la taza.

Luego de un rato hablando, Akiteru se dio cuenta que entre ellos la conversación se había vuelto completamente natural y los temas salían con fluidez. Mientras que Ennoshita hablaba, un mensaje proveniente de la computadora del pelinegro les recordó que seguían en el mundo real. Akiteru miró hacia la calle, contemplando que el sol ya se había ocultado. Miró la hora en el celular y se dio cuenta lo tarde que se le había hecho.

-Ya me tengo que ir-dijo Akiteru tomando la taza en la que había traído el café-. Tengo que devolver esto antes de que cierren.

-Hablando de cerrar, yo también creo que debería ir haciendo lo mismo. Pasó rápido el tiempo- dijo sonriendo, y Akiteru esperó no haber sentido un vuelco en el corazón por lo que acababa de ver.

Sin despedirse más que un gesto con la cabeza, se dirigió al Café a dejar la taza y se montó en su bicicleta, sin realmente saber qué pasó en esas horas.

Ni bien llegó a su casa, se tiró sobre la cama boca arriba, con la cara entre las manos, sintiéndose de nuevo un adolescente.


	2. Of Glasses and Raining Days

Unas semanas pasaron luego del primer encuentro de Akiteru y Ennoshita, y éste último se alegraba de no haber sido él quien se hubiera enfermado ese día.

Antes de que el rubio se presentara, Ennoshita ya sabía quién era, ya sea por chismes del Café o simplemente viéndolo entrar y salir por la puerta cristalizada cuando al pelinegro le tocaba trabajar de tarde en la florería.

Se podía decir que en cierta forma la florería y el Café eran una misma tienda con temáticas distintas. Lo que pasaba en una se sabía en otra. Por eso ni bien Akiteru comenzó a trabajar en el Café, Ennoshita ya sabía de quién se trataba. De alguna forma tenía que disimularlo ¿no? ¿cómo le iba a decir a alguien que el rubio del Café de al lado le parecía atractivo sin que se corriera el rumor por todo el bloque?

El pelinegro era conocido por saber ocultar lo que pensaba y hacer comentarios en tiempo correcto, aunque toda esa reputación se le habría ido a la basura si alguien más lo hubiese escuchado en ese momento.

Esa tarde se encontraba en el exterior de la tienda, acomodando los cáctus en los estantes de madera, cuando vio a Akiteru llegar con su bicicleta al Café. La encadenó a un poste cercano y entró directamente. Había algo distinto en él y Ennoshita no sabía decir qué era.

Más tarde lo vio salir para atender a unos clientes en las mesas de afuera, algo lejana a donde se encontraba la florería y, sin querer, sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos, Akiteru sonrió mientras que Ennoshita descubrió qué era lo distinto en él: esta vez traía lentes. Akiteru apartó la vista mientras que el otro lo siguió viendo.

Akiteru era un chico atractivo de por sí: cabello rubio, metro ochenta y pico de altura y ojos color miel. Era tan atractivo que las chicas ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular verlo cada vez que se volteaba. Bueno, como si él lo hiciera. El punto es que los lentes, de marco negro y alargados, le quedaban muy bien. Por lo que le había dicho anteriormente, su visión era mala, y no llegaba a verlo con claridad cuando se ocupaba de mesas alejadas al local, por lo que a Ennoshita le pareció un lindo gesto por parte del rubio.

Hasta ese momento solo lo había visto usarlos algunas veces cuando andaba en bicicleta, pero ni bien bajaba se los sacaba y los guardaba en el estuche, como si fuera algún secreto que guardar.

Para su mala suerte, el cielo estaba algo gris, por lo que las personas decidían elegir mesa adentro y no pudo ver a Akiteru con su uniforme y lentes tan seguido como hubiese querido. De todas formas, su mente fue ocupada por otra cosa ni bien las gotas comenzaron a caer minutos después.

¿Cómo no se había esperado eso? Al principio empezó con unas pocas gotas, lo que le dio tiempo a sacar los pequeños cáctus y lirios de algunos estantes del exterior, aunque los jazmines no había duda que se le estaban mojando más de lo que deberían.

A causa de la tormenta la noche cayó más rápido de lo usual, y llevar y traer plantas lo más rápido que podía era estresante.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó una voz conocida. Claro que necesitaba ayuda, Kinoshita estaba trabajando en la parte de atrás de la tienda y él con 7 macetas del tamaño de su torso solo no podía.

-Si es posible, sí-contestó rápidamente, mientras cargaba 8 cáctus en los brazos tratando de que ninguno le pinche el rostro.

Akiteru mientras tanto comenzó a cargar las macetas pesadas y, una vez que terminaron, ambos estaban empapados por la lluvia.

-Toma, límpiate con esto- dijo Ennoshita, pasándole una toalla limpia que tenía en un cajón-. Para tus lentes.

-Asique los notaste- respondió, sacándoselos y limpiándolos con la toalla que le había dado. Al ser de un material suave no había forma de que los raye.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando? Generalmente tu turno no termina hasta dentro de unas horas- dijo, observando a Akiteru de vuelta sin lentes. Realmente no sabía qué le quedaba mejor, con o sin lentes, pero ambos le favorecían mucho.

-Como la mayoría de los que trabajan ahí viven lejos, nos dijeron que nos vayamos antes de que la lluvia se haga tormenta- dijo, utilizando luego la toalla para secarse la cara y un poco el cabello, lo justo para que no chorreara tanto. Se colocó nuevamente los lentes y sus ojos miel brillaban debajo de la tenue luz de la florería- ¿Y cómo me veo?

-Estás bueno- respondió Ennoshita a la simple pregunta. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era muy tarde.

-¿Qué?

-Que están buenos. Los lentes- Así es. Ahora se mudaría a Rusia para empezar una nueva vida. ¿Dónde había quedado su autocontrol? En la basura, seguramente, donde pertenecía. Notó un leve rubor en las mejillas de Akiteru, y esperó a que no sea porque se estaba resfriando. Aunque pensándolo bien, las suyas también las sentía calientes, aunque su cuerpo estaba helado de la fría lluvia. Después de un silencio, dijo- ¿Y cómo te volverás con esta lluvia? Te vas en bici ¿no?

-Sí, pensaba quizás esperar a que pare un poco la lluvia, pero por cómo está parece no ceder. No puedo andar en bici con los lentes empañados, y si me los saco no veo los semáforos, que quizás es más peligroso de esa forma. Así que...no sé. Esperaré a que venga Noé con su arca y me rescate, supongo-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-O podría llevarte a mi apartamento, está aquí arriba. Puedes quedarte hasta que pase la lluvia, si quieres.

-Si no sería mucha molestia, no estaría mal.

Aunque se volvieron a mojar en el tiempo transcurrido entre salir de la tienda y abrir la puerta que conducía al interior del edificio, una vez adentro ambos se sintieron relajados.

Ennoshita sabía que su departamento no era el más grande pero sabía cómo aprovechar el espacio. Piso de madera, muebles de colores vintage que combinaban con la esencia del barrio y alguna que otra planta de su propia florería.

-Linda casa-dijo Akiteru al entrar, sin dejar de ver a todos lados-. Me encantaría tener una así para mí. Siempre me encantaron.

-Estás empapado ¿Quieres darte una ducha? Quizás tenga ropa que te quede- sabía que era mentira lo que estaba diciendo. Akiteru le llevaba unos buenos diez centímetros y era más grande que él físicamente.

-No, gracias. Solamente quisiera poner a secar la camisa antes de que me resfríe ¿No te molesta?

-Como quieras. Yo me daré una ducha rápida. Ponla en la estufa, en un rato la tienes de nuevo seca. Enciende la tele si quieres, haz lo que quieras.

Secretamente le hubiera encantado quedarse con él y verlo en cueros, por más vulgar que parezca, pero preferiría quitarse la sensación fría que le había quedado tras tardar tanto en abrir la puerta al edificio mientras la lluvia lo golpeaba con fuerza.

Luego de una ducha caliente se sintió como nuevo, se dirigió rápido hacia su dormitorio a cambiarse y, una vez vestido, fue hacia donde se encontraba Akiteru.

Para su deleite, el rubio seguía sin camisa en el sofá, con el pelo algo mojado y, por alguna razón que no le importaba, con los jeans abiertos, dejando ver parte de su ropa interior. Ennoshita trató de no ver por más tiempo que el que debería y soltó:

-¿Qué haces?

-Viendo tele, como me has dicho, ¿no es obvio?-dijo, señalando la televisión con el control remoto.

-Me refería a qué haces _así_. Te vas a resfriar- Ennoshita agarró la toalla que traía en el cuello y se la tiró en la cabeza. Se sentó al lado del brazo del sofá y se quedó mirándolo de frente. Akiteru volteó en su dirección, subiendo la rodilla al sofá para ambos quedar cara a cara. Al notarlo, debajo de la rodilla del rubio se comenzaba a formar una mancha de agua-. Quítate los pantalones si vas a hacer eso, me vas a mojar todo el sofá- ya sea para su buena o mala suerte, sus palabras no salieron como lo esperaba, y ahora Akiteru se acercaba más de lo que se consideraría normal hacia Ennoshita.

-Quítamelos tú-dijo, o más bien, susurró, muy cerca de los labios del pelinegro.

El otro obedeció como si de un hechizo se tratara, mientras veía al otro acercarse. La punta de sus dedos rozaban los costados de los jeans, de repente sintiéndose sin fuerzas para hacer lo que se le mandaba. Sus labios ya tocaban los del rubio, hace tanto que no besaba a alguien que ya se había olvidado cómo se sentía. Unas manos tomaron su rostro para profundizar el beso, mientras que él seguía luchando con los jeans del otro, desviando una mano para dirigirla a la espalda desnuda de Akiteru.

Por unos momentos se habían olvidado de la lluvia, de la televisión, incluso dónde estaban. Lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos, de una forma u otra, y no importaba cómo. Ennoshita por alguna razón sabía que Akiteru ese día había llevado los lentes con un propósito en especial, quizás no ese, pero ese chico sabía aprovechar oportunidades cuando se las ofrecían.


End file.
